


Welcome to Bible Study

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, I don't know what this is don't ask, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: "Welcome to Bible study! We're all children of Jesus!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off [this](https://vine.co/v/O0WYnTwXjIi) vine.

“Hey, you guys! You have to watch what I just found!” Soonyoung manages to bark out between his laughs.

 

“This better be good I have an exam to study for.” Jihoon grumbles and sits down on the couch; pulling off his glasses and rubbing in between his eyes.

 

“Oh trust me you’re gonna have a blast.” Junhui pats the other's back as he tries not to cackle.

 

Soon everyone began to crowd around the fraternity living room; Seungkwan standing by with his laptop and smirking as he looks over at Joshua, who is totally oblivious.

 

“Okay now that we are all here me and Soonyoung have found a very interesting video. You’re all gonna love it. Remember that little study we tried setting up?” Seungkwan states and some groaned from memories and others were confused.

 

“Study?” Chan blinks up at Soonyoung and Soonyoung pets the youngest’s hair.

 

“This was before you joined little one just watch.” Soonyoung motioned for Seungkwan to play the video on the flat screen TV and everyone sat in silence as the watched.

 

The video started with someone walking up to the fraternities front door and knocking on it before a clearly drunk Joshua opens and yells out “Welcome to bible study! We’re all children of Jesus!” causing the said boy to face palm. The camera moves past Joshua and there are Seungcheol and Jeonghan having a game of beer pong but it’s not beer in the cups it’s tequila. Jeonghan cringes as he clearly remembers the pain from the hangover he had the morning after. Then the camera moves over to the kitchen where Seungkwan is cheering on Seokmin and Soonyoung who are snorting lines of what looks like crack, then pans to Mingyu running in screaming about Wonwoo and Jun fucking on the living room couch. Junhui cackles and Mingyu groans and tries not to remember the sight of his best friend’s dick. The camera then moves as the pantry door opens and Vernon comes out along with Minghao and a big smoke cloud flows out of the pantry along with them. Both their eyes are clearly bloodshot and they’re laughing and Vernon reaches in his pockets and whines because “Someone ate all my goldfish!".  Minghao laughs at Vernon and Vernon suddenly remembers that they are out of goldfish once again and puts a notice in the back of his head to buy more. Jihoon is nowhere to be seen in the video but the camera turns suddenly and it’s Jihoon who is recording. He goes on a long rant about how this is what he’s had to put up with for the past three hours and that he is going to use this video footage to report to the campus police. After Jihoon mentions the police Joshua screams and tackles Jihoon to the floor and the video abruptly ends. Everyone in the room is either embarrassed or laughing really loudly and Seungkwan puts down his laptop and looks at everyone.

  
“Again after finals?” He suggests and everyone agrees and Chan is just confused and terrified of what he’s about to experience. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I make prompts at 3am and I'm bored at work. 
> 
> twt: @duyeou


End file.
